BGMD:RRT Day 13
The guppies were finishing up their pizza pie. Gil was in the kitchen,finishing up his second slice when he was thinking about the dream he had last night. Gil: "What a strange dream...it's the dream I always have,but it was clearer than it was before...I think I finally learned who that Pokemon was...it said it was...Gardevoir! Yesterday,Whiscash said..." (Flashback to Day 12 at the pond) Whiscash: "Yes,a creature. As one might expect,the creature that grabbed the tail was subjected to a curse of a thousand years. However,just when the curse was cast,a Pokemon named Gardevoir shielded the creature...and sacrificed herself to absorb the curse." Oona: "Why? Why would that Pokemon,Gardevoir,take the creature's place?" Whiscash: "To Gardevoir,that creature was her partner. There exist strong bonds between two different creatures." (End of flashback) Gil: "Maybe...maybe,me...maybe me and my friends were the creatures who were Gardenvoir's partners...maybe my friends and I were the ones that abandoned Gardenvoir when she was cursed...maybe that's why we were here..." He comes out of the kitchen,and everyone had cleared their plates. Pikachu comes in. Pkachu: "Hello and good morning,guppies!"(notices Gil)"Hey! Gil,you look pale. Is something the matter?" Gil: "It's nothing...I think..." Molly: "Well,anyway. As always,let's try to do our best!" Pikachu: "Oh yeah!" Goby: "What is it?" Pikachu: "When I was on the way here,I think there was a commotion at Poketucky." Molly: "Really? I wonder if something happened..." Deema: "Well,we'll never know unless we go check it out." The Seven Team went to go see the commotion at Poketucky. The atmosphere feels different when they got there. Guppies: "Huh?" Pikachu: "The town's atmosphere feels different somehow..." Oona: "Maybe something happened." Molly: "Let's check it out!" Further into the town,they saw lots of Pokemon gathering around. Deema: "Look! Why is everyone gathered together?" Molly: "Hello,what's going on?" Bellsprout: "Let me tell you,I was amazed! It was really true!" Nonny: "What was true?" Bellsprout: "The Ninetales legend! I never believed the rumors,so you can bet I was shocked to learn the truth!" Caterpie: "Seven Team!" GIl: "Oh,hey,Caterpie!" Oona: "Even you came out,Caterpie?" Caterpie: "Yeah." Snubbull: "Ssh! Quiet. That mushroom head's telling us. Keep it down." Pikachu: "Mushroom head? Huh? Who's talking?" Caterpie: "It's...." Guppies: "Shroob?!" Shroob: "So I went up to the Hill of the Ancients. And that's where I saw it! It was shocking stuff,I tell you! Hehe!" Lombre: "Shocking stuff?" Shroob: "A bunch of lousy goons were getting advice from Xatu. Those goons...they look to be six people with fish tails...but get this! Those fish tailed goons are merkids!" Bellsprout: "What?!" Snubbull: "It really existed...six people with fish tails." Shroob: "There's more. Xatu told the kids...that how the fish people coming here has a lot to do with how upset the world's balance is." Lombre: "Wait a second...that's exactly like the Ninetales legend!" Shroob: "Hehe! Don't be too shocked yet. There's more. You all know how there've been many natural disasters,correct? According to Xatu,those disasters are caused by the world's balance being upset. And if the world's balance isn't restored soon...the unthinkable will happen to the world! That's what Xatu said! Hehe!" Everyone was shocked. Lombre: "What?" Bellsprout: "The world...the unthinkable is going to happen?" Snubbull: "What are we to do?" Deema:(angry)"That devious little mushroom! He's deliberately working everyone up..." Shroob: "Now,now,people. There's no need to panic. Why,I think there's a way we can do something about this. Hehe!" Snubbull: "And what's that?" Shroob: "Ah,well,it's quite simple,actually. If the world's balance being upset by the fish people coming here...then,if those fish people are gone,then everything should return to normal,correct?" Lombre: "That's true!" Snubbull: "When you put it that way...maybe you're right." Shroob: "Hehe! And those creatures are the rotten cowards that abandoned Gardevoir,correct? I don't think the creatures can complain about anything if we get rid of it. Isn't that right,guppies?" Lombre: "Wha...what?! It...it can't be!" Bellsprout: "You...you fish people were those creatures?!" Snubbull: "Hey! Is that true?" Gil: "Woah,woah,woah! Wait a second! This is,like...I'm sure there's a good explanation to this..." Snubbull: "You sick,sick fish people! So what is it? Are you six people really those creatures that were in the legend?" Molly: "But we can explain...!" Caterpie: "Oh no...." Shroob: "Hehehehehehe! Looks like you fish people have nothing to say in your defense! That's how it is,fellow Pokemon. Let's get rid of those guppies and regain peace. Hehehehehehe!" Every Pokemon come closer to the team. Gil: "What...what?!" Nonny: "Wha-what is going on with you all?! What are you going to do?!" Lombre: "Please forgive me,youngsters!" He reluctantly tries attacking the guppies. The guppies dodged. Molly: "Hey!" Deema: "What are you all doing?! Ahhhhhhh!" Pikachu: "Guppies,run!" The Seven Team rushed back to the team base. Shroob: "Serves them right! Hehehehehe!" (At the team base...) Pikachu: "Oh my god...wow,that was a real shock! I never expected everyone to attack us like that. But listen,kids...."(angry)"What was going on out there? You don't look like you're actually arguing back! What the hell what that for?! And you should've said you're not the creatures that appears in the legend of Ninetales!" Nonny: "Well,I've tried to,but I got interrupted!" Gil: "So? It's not my fault I didn't argue back!" Deema: "Shut up!" Goby: "You!" Oona: "Why don't you do it yourself?!" Molly: "No,why don't you?!" All the guppies started yelling over at each other "Shut up!" and started arguing. Pikachu: "Listen,guys...guys...GUYS!!" The guppies stopped yelling and faced Pikachu with angry looks. Guppies:(angry)"WHAT?!" Pikachu: "Do you...want to end the team?" Guppies: "What?!" Gil: "What makes you say that all of a sudden? Give up on our own rescue team?" Pikachu: "I want to. What's a rescue team with a bunch of people who argu often? Arguing never solves anything." Gil: "You're right. But you know...to change the subject...I had a dream last night. And Gardevoir appeared in it. And that made me think that maybe me and my friends were the creatures after all..." Pikachu: "So that's what is it. That's what happened..."(angry)"Listen,kids! None of you had any idea how you got here,do you,besides the tsunami?" Gil:(frustrated)"It's the tsunami that took us here! That's the only reason!!" Pikachu:(angry)"So none of you have any idea what really happened!" Goby:(angry)"That's what you think,because this is ridiculously confusing!!" Nonny:(angry)"Pikachu,WE do know what happened!! That tsunami took us here,UNEXPECTEDLY!!!" Gil:(angry)"You're just saying it just because you're trying to give us a hard time!" Deema:(angry)"You're so impossible!" Pikachu: "Kids...I believe in you. You know that,right?" All the guppies start to feel bad for theirselves. Then the Ninja Zombies come by. PIkachu: "Oh!" Ralphie: "After that scene in Poketucky...we held a town meeting...on what we must do to save the world...and we arrived at a consensus. We must get rid of the fish people." Molly: "You serious?" Ralphie: "I was incredulous too...I had hoped it would not come to this,but...it is unfortunate. We will...defeat you with all our might!" The zombies try to attack the guppies,but they dodged the attacks. Ralphie: "We will give you tonight. And I'm talking to you,young fish people." Gil: "Huh?" Ralphie: "The six of you,pack your supplies and get out of here. Come tomorrow,rescue teams of all sorts will take up the chase...and attack you with out hesitation. And I mean you fish people." Gil: "But what about Pikachu? And what about our robot friend,Moscow?" Ralphie: "Your yellow friend is joining the chase,and your robot friend must go with you. The trackers will attack without mercy. That goes for us too. We will join the hunt and get rid of you fish people. Against all odds,you people must run. Run,run...and survive. You must run until you uncover the truth." Pikachu:(tears up)"Ralphie..." Ralphie: "There will be no mercy the next time we meet. Farewell." The zombies left,and the Seven Team remained in place. Pikachu: "Guppies...did you see? The Ninja Zombies have faith in you too. I said this before,didn't I? I'm not going to worry anymore. Whatever happened,I have faith in you kids. Even if other rescue teams stalk you,I won't think badly of you. If you kids didn't have faith in you,then what are you supposed to do?" Caterpie comes by. Caterpie: "Guppies..." Goby: "Caterpie..." Caterpie: "Guys...I made a promise,remember? That we would make a rescue team base here. And that I would join your rescue team when I grow up. Guys...don't give up. You're a hero to me. I believe in you." Pikachu: "So what do you say,guppies?" Guppies: "Okay! We won't give up!" Caterpie: "Yeah!" Pikachu: "Exactly! That's the spirit! That's more like it! That's what we expect! But you kids will have to leave for the time being...but you're going to come back for sure! And bring back the truth!" *BGMD:RRT Day 14